Ashes
by gyucchi
Summary: Ada dua onggok debu di bangkai laboratorium markas Millefiore. — byakuran/shouichi. canon. fujoshi independence day 2012.


**ashes**: [pl] remains of a dead human body after burning

* * *

**Disklaimer:** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** karya _Amano Akira_. **Saya tidak memiliki apapun di sini**, juga tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang dibuat dari sini.

**Peringatan:**  
•** canon**. setelah kekalahan Byakuran Gesso dari Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
• segala macam penulisan di sini adalah tipe menulis saya. kalau ada yang aneh menurut anda, memang sengaja dibuat penulis seperti demikian.  
• Byakuran**X**Shouichi **/ ** untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4 (2012).

**Ashes: 2012: M. Gabriella.**

* * *

Shouichi masih ingat.

Lima detik terakhir yang paling menentukan dalam hidupnya baru saja berlalu.

**Detik pertama**, ia melihat ledakan dari kedua tangan Tsunayoshi. _Detik kedua_, matanya berkedip. **Detik ketiga**, tempat yang diledakkan oleh Tsunayoshi sudah berubah menjadi kawah besar tanpa sisa. _Detik keempat_, matanya berkedip.

_**Detik kelima**_, jamrud miliknya menangkap kilau dari sebuah benda bundar kecil dengan ornamen sayap lebar menghiasi. Ornamen yang cukup berbeda dari ornamen di Sun Mare Ring yang pernah melingkari jemarinya.

Jamrudnya itu kemudian menatap nanar kawah besar di hadapannya.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh.

Dapat Shouichi dengar teriakan kebahagiaan dari rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Tawa bahagia karena telah mengalahkan orang yang bernafsu mengklaim dunia ini―dunia paralel yang terakhir ini―menjadi miliknya pribadi.

Shouichi benar-benar merasa aneh.

Kenapa ia merasa dadanya bergemuruh begini? Kenapa ia tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya kini? Kenapa ia tetap mematung saat diajak Tsunayoshi untuk "pulang"? Kenapa ia terus memandang ke arah kawah besar itu untuk mencari sisa-sisa jejak kehidupan di sana? Kenapa ia masih saja belum bisa percaya bahwa semua ini telah berakhir?

… _Kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga?_

"… Tsunayoshi-_kun_, pulanglah dulu. Semua persiapan untuk mengembalikan dirimu dan semua Guardian yang lain sudah kulakukan. Ada yang masih harus kulakukan di sini," ucap Shouichi akhirnya ketika suara Tsuna makin menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Raut kekhawatiran masih tergambar, tapi akhirnya Tsuna membiarkan Shouichi. Ia tahu, Shouichi pasti merasa masih ada yang harus ia selesaikan. Pasti, pasti masih ada hal terakhir yang harus dituntaskan pria berambut merah yang telah amat membantu mereka dalam semua ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, Shouichi dan Byakuran adalah sahabat baik di masa kuliah dahulu. Tsuna sadar, kehilangan sahabat seperti itu―meskipun sahabat tersebut adalah orang terjahat di dunia sekalipun―tetap saja….

Tsuna melirik pada seluruh Guardian-nya. Ah, bukan. Keluarganya. Orang-orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Bahkan Shouichi sekalipun.

Karena telah menganggap Shouichi sebagai keluarga itulah, Tsuna memberikan waktu yang diminta Shouichi itu.

"Jangan sampai lupa kembali, ya, Shouichi-_kun_. A-ahaha," tawa Tsuna garing di akhir. Shouichi memberikan bos Vongola kesepuluh dari masa lalu itu senyumnya. Setelah itu, ia mendengar Gokudera Hayato meneriakkan "_Juudaime!_" kencang diikuti dengan tawa Yamamoto Takeshi.

Perlahan, kerumunan orang tersebut meninggalkan tempat. Tempat yang jadi sejarah di mana dunia tidak jadi jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah―

―_atau itu yang mereka selalu pikirkan_.

Shouichi mendekat ke arah kawah itu, lalu melangkahkan kaki perlahan untuk menuruni kawah.

Saat sudah sampai ke bagian datar kawah―bukan bagian miringnya―Shouichi segera mencari di mana kilau benda bundar yang tadi tertangkap jamrudnya.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya benda bundar itu ia temukan. Masih utuh, bagai tidak tersentuh ledakan luar biasa X-Burner milik Tsunayoshi tadi. Utuh, tanpa cacat.

_Sky Mare Ring._

Shouichi berjongkok, lalu mengambil cincin itu. Sepertinya rekan-rekannya tadi sudah terlalu larut dalam euforia kemenangan, sampai lupa dengan keberadaan cincin yang seharusnya tetap diwaspadai itu.

Setelah cincin diambil, Shouichi merogoh sebuah botol kecil pendek di saku celananya. Selanjutnya, ia juga memakai sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Pandangannya berubah datar ketika menemukan seonggok debu yang cukup banyak tepat setengah senti di sebelah posisi Sky Mare Ring yang ia ambil tadi.

Meraup onggokan debu itu dengan tangannya yang sudah bersarung, Shouichi kemudian memasukkan debu tersebut ke botol yang telah ia siapkan. Semuanya bagai telah ia kalkulasi dengan baik.

Termasuk apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Shouichi menutup botol itu, setelah memasukkan juga Sky Mare Ring yang tadi ia ambil. Berdiam sebentar dalam posisi jongkoknya, ia kemudian beralih duduk. Duduk di tengah kawah besar yang diciptakan Sawada Tsunayoshi tadi.

Sendiri. Sendiri saja.

Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan berada di sampingnya, menggodanya, lalu menertawakan reaksinya.

Biasanya, Shouichi akan menceramahi orang itu agar tidak meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja hanya untuk mendatanginya dan menggodanya. Meski begitu, ia akan terus mendapatkan jawaban "Habis, reaksi Shou-_chan_ menyenangkan untuk kulihat~"

Tawa satir. Memori tentang Byakuran-_san_ itu kembali lagi ke benaknya.

Shouichi menggenggam erat botol tersebut, lalu membawa botol itu ke dadanya. Memeluk erat botol tersebut.

"Byakuran-_san…._"

Kali ini, ia tidak berniat menghentikan sungai yang mulai mengaliri kedua pipinya dengan deras.

* * *

Satu bulan setelah kemenangan Vongola―dan Varia, dan Giglio Nero, dan Rokudo Mukuro bersama seluruh anggota Kokuyo-nya―Shouichi sudah kembali ke rutinitas mulanya.

Meriset, mendata, meneliti. Hanya saja, kali ini ia bekerja di laboratorium milik Vongola, bukan lagi laboratorium milik Millefiore. Tentu saja. Famiglia itu sudah resmi hancur sebulan lalu. Resmi dibubarkan.

Teringat hal itu, Shouichi masih sering tertawa. Menertawakan kehampaan dalam dirinya yang sekarang.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Shouichi menghela napas panjang. Penat menguasai dirinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan kerjanya yang kini. Bekerja di sini tidak perlu sewaspada dan segila saat bekerja di Millefiore. Sudah jelas.

Karena itulah, Shouichi merasa makin hampa.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, jamrud Shouichi menemukan sebuah botol kecil di sudut rak di ruangannya. Ia mengambil botol tersebut, menatap onggokan debu juga Sky Mare Ring di dalam botol tersebut.

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ia sudah memberitahu Tsunayoshi perihal ia yang akan menyimpan Sky Mare Ring itu. Shouichi sempat mendapat teriakan melengking dari Gokudera Hayato yang menolak keras bila Tsunayoshi akan menyetujui permintaan Shouichi itu.

Pada akhirnya, meskipun banyak tolakan keras dari hampir seluruh Guardian―Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro tengah berada dalam misi saat hal tersebut dibahas―Tsunayoshi memberi ijin pada Shouichi.

"_Tenanglah, Gokudera-_kun_. Lagipula, Sky Mare Ring akan dapat dilacak misalkan saja Shouichi-kun membawanya ke suatu tempat yang mencurigakan_,_" _kata Tsuna waktu itu.

Senyum tipis, Shouichi bangkit berdiri, lalu keluar dari laboratoriumnya itu. Ia biarkan saja kakinya melangkah meninggalkan laboratorium itu. Tidak ia kunci kali ini. Nanti juga orang-orang Vongola bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tidak mengunci pintu saat menemukan secarik kertas putih yang tertinggal di laboratoriumnya.

* * *

Ah, kakinya memang aneh.

Tidak Shouichi sangka, kakinya akan membawanya ke gedung terbengkalai Millefiore. Gedung itu memang masih utuh, walau Famiglia yang menempatinya sudah bubar. Rencananya, akan dihancurkan oleh Vongola bulan depan.

"Sepertinya markas ini tidak perlu dihancurkan lagi oleh Vongola."

Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Shouichi melangkah masuk. Semua sistem keamanan sudah mati karena tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di dalam markas ini. Memasuki gedung bukan lagi hal sulit seperti yang dulu harus orang-orang lakukan.

Kaki jenjang Shouichi membawanya selama beberapa menit dan memberhentikan geraknya di depan pintu laboratoriumnya. Laboratoriumnya yang lama di Millefiore.

Memori kembali mengabut di kepalanya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk, lalu duduk di kursi laboratoriumnya yang dulu.

Shouichi meletakkan botol yang ia bawa di meja laboratoriumnya. Memandangi botol itu cukup lama dengan senyum pahit terukir.

"Byakuran-_san_…," lirih ucapnya itu.

Detik berikutnya, jemari Shouichi mencari-cari ke bawah mejanya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah tombol tipis yang transparan dan tidak akan pernah disadari oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri―bisa ia pastikan hal tersebut.

"… _Gomenasai_."

**[**"_Sky Mare Ring ada di dalam botol kecil berisi abu Byakuran-_san_. Cari saja di bangkai laboratorium markas Millefiore. _―_Irie Shouichi._**]**

Maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf, untuk segala yang telah Shouichi lakukan.

Maaf, karena Shouichi telah menghidupkan kekuatan mengerikan milik Byakuran. Kekuatan yang bila saja tidak pernah ia hidupkan, tidak akan membawa bencana bagi siapapun termasuk Byakuran itu sendiri.

Maaf, karena Shouichi lebih memilih salah satu sudut hatinya untuk menghancurkan segala kediktatoran Byakuran. Mengabaikan sudut hatinya yang lain yang meminta untuk tetap berada di sisi Byakuran terus.

Maaf, karena Shouichi tahu bahwa semua kata-kata menggoda Byakuran adalah bohong belaka. Bahwa semua ucapan-ucapan manis itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Semuanya.

Maaf, karena meskipun sudah tahu semuanya itu―

Tombol di bawah meja telah Shouichi tekan.

Lubang untuk menyemburkan air bila saja terjadi kebakaran di langit-langit laboratorium Shouichi segera menyemprotkan minyak turun.

_Bensin_.

Sekali tekan lagi.

Detik selanjutnya, api tersulut dari salah satu rak bahan kimia di laboratoriumnya. Beberapa bahan kimia yang seharusnya tidak boleh terkena api kontan meledak. Menambah parah api yang telah terbentuk.

Shouichi tersenyum.

Warna merah menyala yang mulai melalap setiap bagian laboratoriumnya membuatnya teringat memori lama lagi semasa di universitas dulu. Membuat senyum di wajah Shouichi tidak pudar-pudar.

•••

"_Shou-_chan~_"_

"_Ada apa lagi, Byakuran-_san? _Aku sibuk dengan makalahku."_

"Mou~ _Shou_-chan _tidak seruu~ Tatap aku, Shou-_chan."

_Helaan napas dikeluarkan Shouichi. Akhirnya, ia membalik tubuhnya, menatap Byakuran. "Sudah."_

"Ne, _Shou-_chan, _tahu tidak? Aku suka dengan warna rambut Shou-_chan. _Merah seperti bunga mawar merah~" tawa kemudian dari Byakuran. Shouichi malah mengerutkan kening._

"_Byakuran-_san_, warna rambutku itu merah seperti darah. Bukan seperti bunga mawar merah," tanggap Shouichi dengan nada yang meminta Byakuran untuk tidak berkata aneh-aneh lagi._

"_Tidak seperti darah. Seperti mawar merah. Pokoknya seperti mawar merah ~"_

_Ini Byakuran-_san_. Seharusnya Shouichi sudah lebih tahu, bahwa pemuda berambut salju dengan violet memukau itu tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya. Akan terus memaksakan opininya meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali._

_Rona tipis mewarnai pipi Shouichi. "… Menurut Byakuran-_san_ begitu?"_

_Senyum merekah di wajah tampan Byakuran. "Tentu saja. Seperti mawar merah yang indah itu. Rambut Shou-_chan_ merah seperti bunga mawar~"_

_Helaan napas lagi, kemudian Shouichi tertawa pelan. Detik berikutnya, Byakuran dan Shouichi tertawa bersama, mengabaikan jam di dinding kamar Shouichi yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari._

•••

―Shouichi tetap mencintai Byakuran. Byakuran-_san_ yang ia kenal dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Hingga sudah menjadi onggok debu lemah. Onggokan debu yang dapat tertiup angin dan menghilang tanpa jejak kapan saja.

Api sudah mulai melahap habis tumpukan kertas risetnya. Biarlah. _Toh_, ia juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Menggenggam erat botol berisi sisa-sisa jejak Byakuran Gesso pernah hidup, bertemu dengan Shouichi di universitas, membangun Millefiore Famiglia, menjadi diktator dunia, sampai akhirnya dikalahkan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shouichi mengecup dinding kaca botol itu.

"_Daisuki_, Byakuran-_san_."

Pejaman mata beriris jamrudnya.

Iris yang tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

* * *

Byakuran bilang ia tidak pernah mau sendirian.

Ia tidak ingin sendirian di dunia ini. Tidak ingin. Tidak mau. Tidak suka.

_**Benci**_**.**

"… _Dari semua orang, hanya Shou-_chan _yang paling kupercaya. Tangan kananku yang paling penting. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, Shou-_chan_."_

Meskipun pikiran Shouichi mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah bohong belaka, untuk kali itu, hatinya merasa bahwa Byakuran mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu. Satu-satunya kejujuran dari antara semua kata-kata yang pernah Byakuran tujukan pada Shouichi―di mana semuanya adalah bohong belaka.

Shouichi ingat, ia sempat diam cukup lama saat menjawab pernyataan Byakuran.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Byakuran-_san._"_

Satu kalimat sederhana.

Bila orang-orang mengetahui ucapannya itu, pasti semua akan mengatakan bahwa Shouichi jelas berbohong saat itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak berbohong.

Irie Shouichi tidak berbohong untuk perkataannya yang satu itu kepada Byakuran Gesso.

* * *

Byakuran tidak akan pernah sendirian.

Tidak akan pernah. Shouichi tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

Karena sekarang, onggokan abu lemah itu tidak akan sendirian lagi.

_Ada dua onggok debu di bangkai laboratorium dalam markas Millefiore kini._

* * *

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**a/n:** karya pertama untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4 yang juga baru pertama kali saya ikuti._ by the way_, saya gak bohong soal ekspresi shouchan pas byaku menghilang itu. cek aja KHR 281: _The Remaining_ :")b.

_anyway_, tahu Indonesian Fanfiction Awards? IFA 2012 kini telah hadir. keterangan lebih lanjut cek di akun _twitter_ **_IFA12** atau grup _facebook _**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)**. XDd

_please, spread more 10051's love~ this pair really needs more indonesian fanfiction!_  
_lastly, happy fujoshi independence day! love you, guys!_

_._

___well_, **review?**

* * *

"_Shou-_chaaan_~"_

_Melirik dari sudut matanya, lalu Shouichi menghela napas. "Byakuran-_san_, bereskan dulu tumpukan _paperwork_-mu sebelum menerobos masuk ke ruanganku."_

_Byakuran segera menggembungkan pipinya ketika mendapat jawaban begitu dari Shouichi. "_Mou_~ Ini mendesak sekali, Shou-_chan_."_

_Mendengar kata mendesak-versi-Byakuran-Gesso tidak langsung mempercayai bahwa hal yang mau disampaikan Byakuran itu benar-benar mendesak. Lagipula, mendesak-versi-Irie-Shouichi pasti berbeda sekali dengan mendesak-versi-Byakuran-Gesso._

_Tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya Shouichi menanggapi._

"_Apa itu, Byakuran-_san_?"_

_Senyum lebar dari Byakuran. "Aku sudah memikirkannya," ucap Byakuran yang langsung membuat Shouichi mengerutkan kening._

"_Ituu~ Kalau saja aku dan Shou-_chan_ tidak pernah terlibat dengan dunia mafia sama sekali―"_

_Jamrud Shouichi menatap violet Byakuran lurus-lurus. Mungkinkah…._

"―_pasti aku sudah meminta Shou-_chan _menjadi kekasihku~"_

_Hening._

_Hening yang cukup lama―_

"_Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga, Byakuran-_san_!"_

_Byakuran tertawa-tawa senang, lalu meninggalkan ruangan Shouichi setelah Shouichi mulai melempari pulpennya ke arah Byakuran._

_Meninggalkan Shouichi yang memegangi pipi panasnya._

_**Sial.**_

Baka_, Byakuran-_san_…._


End file.
